warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hogruk Rendermaim
Hogruk Rendermaim is an Orc Hunter and a mamber of the Aunty Jack Show. He is the most agressive and violence-prone member of the guild, after Aunty Jack herself. Description Hogruk is large and musuclar by Orcish standards, sppearing to be a wall of green muscle. Despite his size and bulk, however, he is rather surprisngly agile. His body is covered in scars from his years of battle, resulting in a visage that would be considred to be rather ugly by anyone's standards. He keeps his head shaved, save for a single mohawk, while growing out fierce muttonchops. The result is a rather fearsome visage, an image that he is rather fond of. As if to reflect his attitudes, Hogruk rarely wears anyhting other then his blood-red tinted armour; he likes to claim that it got that way becuse it's covered in the blood of his foes. He carries a pair of axes, ones that he took from members of the Witherbark tribe of Forest Trolls; for various reasons, he is rather fond of the Axes, especially after they were enchanted by Kristoff Leigh. Personality Hogruk is gruff, abrupt and aggressive. He lives for battle and to see action, not being one to stand around talking or doing nothing. He has been known to start fights, simply because it gives him something to do and because he hadn't hit anyone recently. This aggression extends towards all foes of the Horde, including the Alliance, which he seems to harbour a particular hatred for. He has been known to deliberately provoke Alliance members, simply to have an excuse to start a fight. Despite his nature, he is a good friend of Upchaak Bloodscalp, the two having a number of common interests and beliefs. The pair of them have been known to team up to make trouble and start fights. Also, despite his aggressive demeanor, he is afraid of Aunty Jack, possibly because she is more butch then him. History Pre-Pig Hogruk was born in Lordaeron during the dying days of the second war, as the Orcs were falling back towards the portal and Blackrock spire. His parents were killed in battle, while he was captured and imprisoned in an internment camp. For most of his early life, all he knew was the walls around him and the general malaise that had overcome his elders. As if in response to this, he became particularly petulant and troublesome, as if trying to prove his strength and his capability as a warrior. His chance came after his camp was attacked by Thrall's forces, the Orcs inside it liberated and pressed into the service of his new Horde. While too young to fight yet, Hogruk began to eagerly train as a warrior, knowing that, one day, it would be his turn to fight against the Humans who had defeated his people and imprisoned him. As a result, it came as something of a shock to Hogruk when he found himself fighting alongside them instead, serving as a grunt as the Horde fought their way across Kalimdor. Hogruk left the Orc army in disgust following the war, and kind of wandered around for a while Honing his survival skills, he instead became proficient with a bow and learned numerous other skills, becoming a Hunter instead of a Warrior as he had initially considered. With this new role came a new enthusiasm for the Horde; he colds serve it still as an adventurer, and would not have to work alongside filthy humans. His aggression and determination bought him to the attention of another warrior, Aunty Jack, who was forming her own guild to combat enemies of the Horde. Interpretation this to include the Alliance, he eagerly signed up. In the Show Hogruk enjoyed being in the Aunty Jack Show; he found that the Show's operations served as an excellent outlet for his more violent tendencies, giving him plenty of chances to get into fights and beat people up. After Upchaak Bloodscalp joined the guild, the pair of them formed a fast friendship, finding common goals of beating people up and annoying the Alliance. This was further cemented when Kristoff Leigh joined the guild; initially he and Upchaak tried to discourage the Forsaken priest; however, they found that he, like they, seemed to enjoy harassing the Alliance and being obnoxious. Outwardly dedicated to the Aunty Jack Show and the Horde as a whole, the three of them would spend their time harassing alliance members and generally being obnoxious. Rarely out and out engaging members of the Alliance in direct battle, they would, instead, use every chance they could to provoke, taunt and annoy, trying to pick fights but always making sure that they were on their terms. They would, however, always make sure not to do it where Aunty Jack could see them, knowing full well that she would not approve of their actions - and likely rip their arms off if she caught them. Not too long before the re-opening of the Dark Portal, the three of them decided to engage in one spectacular act of defiance, by desecrating the tomb of Uther Lightbringer in the plaguelands. Unfortunately for the three of them, they were intercepted - and thoroughly beaten - by a Night Elf warrior and a human Paladin. Wounded, they limped back to Brill, only to be caught out by Aunty Jack. Where's your head at? For the most part, Hogruk kept his head down during the Aunty Jack Show's expedition to Outland, not wanting to risk the ire of Aunty Jack or the dismemberment that would result. Maters changed somewhat when he reached the Orcish ancestral homeland of Nagrand. While many of his fellows saw this as a chance to reconnect with their past that they had been so cruelly severed from, he saw other opportunities. Both the Mag'har and the Blood Elf expeditionary forces desired to take control of the ancient Draenei city of Halaa, and were openly recruiting adventurers to take the city. Eager to legitimately shed blood (and to get away from "That emo pussy" Garrosh), he threw himself into battle, taking and retaking the city in the constant back-and-forth battles waged between the Alliance and Horde forces. Soon he was a part of a regular force, doing their best to take and hold Halaa. Things hit a snag, however, when their leader, a mentally unbalanced Tauren Shaman who heard voices in her head, was locked up by the Sha'tari peacekeepers. Following her arrest, the group somewhat fell apart, allowing the Alliance to take and hold the city. Frozen Bacon Despite this setback, Hogruk, Upchaak and Kristoff continued their harassment campaign against the alliance. When the Aunty Jack Show relocated to Northrend, the three of them merely continued their operations on a new continent. However, their goals changed slightly; when not actively engaging the Alliance forces, Upchaak and Hogruk would be sent out by Krtistoff to gather various materials and reagents for him. The pair of them didn't mind; not only did he claim he was going to use them for "powerful new enchantments", but they also saw it as a chance to commit more violence. However, the truth of the situation shocked the pair of them; Kristoff was secretly working for Grand Apothecary Putress, and the tasks he had given them were only aiding the Royal Apothecary Society in their plans. They only realised this, however, after Kristoff betrayed the Aunty Jack Show at the battle of the Wrath Gate. While they were cleared of any wrongdoing, the pair of them came under much closer scrutiny by Aunty Jack due to their association with Kristoff. This resulted in the pair of them being far more subdued in their troublemaking... for a little while. Instead, the found an ally in one of the Show's new recruits, Thorbear Ironhoof. Taking advantage of the young warrior's aggression, they have begun to use him as a fall guy in their various schemes. Porkchop Porkchip is Hogruk's current companion, being an armoured battle boar. Captured in Durotar, Hogruk had the armour fashioned for it in the style of the boars used by the Quillboars of Razorfen Kraul; while the armour ins't particularily effective, it certainly makes Porkchop look a lot more aggressive and intimidating. In battle, Hogruk will try to whip the boar into an agressive frenzy, beofre sending it barreling into enemy lines. He seems to see the boar as more of a weapon then a true companion, but at the same time does look after it. category:Horde category:Characters category:Orc category:Hunter category:Aunty Jack Show Category:Pillage People category:Articles by Darthfish